With Thanks
by A-musing
Summary: Post the winter finale. What happened after the kiss, and how it changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY SO AFTER MY SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION AFTER THE KISS I COULDN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT...  
>And then I remembered the impending hiatus and felt like I could cry...<br>And theeeen I realised my '50 first kisses' fic held no value now they have kissed. So? My solution? A NEW MULTI-CHAPTER FIC TO FILL THE VOID THAT DAMN COUPLE HAS LEFT IN MY LIFE!  
>Finally, before we do this:<br>I own nothing. Literally nought. If I did do you think I'd force a hiatus on you poor souls? exactly. But if ownership was available, I'd totally own Danny, because damn does that man have a sexy back.  
>LETS DO THIS!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir? Madame? I'm sorry but this is plane is in motion and there are the seatbelt sign is on due to the unforeseen turbule-" said a cheerful hostess through her smiling teeth. She looked almost as uncomfortable as Mindy and Danny. As soon as the voice was heard Danny and Mindy separated instantly. Her lips were parted and swollen, while his were growing redder by the second, as were his cheeks.<p>

"Yep so sorry... Emma." Danny interrupted, looking at the badge worn with pride with the preppy blonde who smile still hadn't faltered.  
>"Excellent! Now were you two were sat in 14A and B? Please return to your seats and I'll bring you your water over. Also could you please reframe from the public displays of affection as this is not the place nor the time-" Emma was interrupted again however, making her her lips curl before returning to her annoying grin.<br>"That's not necessary we're leaving erm thanks." Mindy said, her eyes not leaving her feet. Danny too was looking down as if they were teenagers in trouble, until he heard her voice, which caused his eyes to dart towards her. He looked her up and down and quickly looked back to his feet, before turning and sitting down.  
>Mindy followed and they sat in silence, both facing the opposite way, pretending to be asleep. <em>Why had he kissed her? <em>The thought whirled around both doctor's heads for the remainder of the flight.

As they stepped off the plane and into the terminal tunnel Danny took her arm and pulled her aside, allowing other passengers to walk past them.  
>"Danny-" Mindy began, still not able to look him in the eye. She couldn't believe that in they're in their thirties but were still acting like kids!<br>"No Mindy just listen. I know you want to get back with Cliff, and that's erm... fine." He said taking her chin and pulling her face to look at him. An unnecessary action because his words had literally turned her head.  
>"What? What do you mean? You just kissed me!" She said furrowing her brows.<br>"I came to check on you after all the turbulence and-"  
>"Kissed me?" Mindy interrupted.<br>"Well yeah, but it was an _'are you okay' kiss._" He said, releasing her arm and crossing his.  
>"An<em> 'are you okay' kiss? <em>Do they exist?" Mindy too crossed her arms while arching an eyebrow.  
>"Well and a thank you for coming to my dads against your will but you stayed and well... Thanks." Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arms and ran in front of him, blocking his path.<br>"So that's it? That's all it was? You grab-ass on a plane as a thank you?"  
>"Apparently so. Now I've got to go to baggage claim." He began to walk but she held his arms tighter and stepped closer, to stop his feet from moving.<br>She stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. A peck that held so much meaning Danny couldn't help but sigh.  
>"That's a 'you're welcome and I'm fine' kiss... Baggage claim?" Mindy asked, releasing him and taking the lead. He followed with a small crooked smile, hidden through his constant pressing his lips together and fidgeting.<br>His smile quickly faded however once they had retrieved their bags and were almost at the exit.  
>Cliff.<br>He stood with a bunch of red roses, a huge sign which read:  
>'some fool looking for the girl he should have never let go' and a wide grin on his face.<br>"aww come on!" Danny muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at the over the top but completely suited to Mindy gesture.  
>Mindy's jaw hit the floor. She looked at him opened mouthed in complete shock. The email. She's forgotten about the email! Mindy felt a surge of guilt stab through her. If she'd have taken the first flight and this had happened, she would have been ecstatic. The second flight she missed would have had the same emotion if Cliff had stood with the silly romantic sign... But it wouldn't have happened. Because Danny wrote the letter. It was his words that won Cliff back, and his actions after the email had sent that left Mindy hesitant. Cliff waved the flowers, clumsily dropping the sign. While he fumbled with the flowers and sign, Mindy stole a look at Danny. Her eyes looked sad, and her lips were barely parted. He avoided her gaze and his lips twitched to the side.<br>She too looked down, and broke the silent tension between them.  
>"Danny I-" she said, her voice barely a whisper.<br>"Go." He croaked. "This is what you wanted. I told you-" he smiled weakly. Before he continued "it was a thank you." He lost his voice as he spoke, the word 'you' being mouthed rather than spoken.  
>She straightened up and reciprocated the sad smile he gave her. "Okay then." She nodded and walked towards Cliff whose arms were outstretched as he pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug him back, instead she patted him on his sides.<br>"Yeah okay. I'm really tired and-" she said pushing him away from her.  
>"OH MINDY! I'm so sorry! I will do anything to get you back!" He said planting kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and he attempted to kiss her lips, but she turned her face away quickly. She was facing the glass doors, raising her shoulders, trying to keep Cliff from kissing her again, when she saw Danny slam the trunk of a cab down, before aggressively yanking the door open, and slamming it shut. He looked back into the airport to see her still looking at him, but he just turned away, as if he had caught the gaze of an awkward stranger.<br>"What's wrong Min?" Cliff asked, rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs.  
>She looked straight at him, looking startled. He didn't call her Min. He wasn't allowed. Danny did that and no one else.<br>"Um... I'm tired. I'll talk to you later. Or soon. So, yeah-" Mindy mumbled, rubbing her arm where his hand had been, stopping him from being able to touch her.  
>"Okay babe, I'll get us a cab." He said, holding her case for her and dragging it the doors.<br>"No no. I erm, think we shouldn't go together... You know, nothing is official and..." She trailed off, not knowing how to finish, but knowing that saying 'nothing is official and Danny Castellano kinda rocked my world on a plane..." Wasn't the end of the impossible sentence.  
>"Okay. Okay, just know Mindy, I'll do anything to make this work." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, hailed her a taxi and getting her I'm comfortably and placing her suitcase in the trunk. He waved her off and she waved back, before hiding her face in her hands.<p>

She had work at 1 o'clock. Which meant she had five hours before she saw Danny again. Or if they were in the same carriage on the subway only four hours and twenty minutes.  
>"Forty-two fifty!" The cabbie shouted back to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "Hey lady, d'ya hear me?!" He looked back impatiently.<br>"Yes! You don't need to be rude man. Do you know what situation I'm in?!" She asked, her arms flailing.  
>Obviously the driver did not know, but after twenty minutes or so, he understood her situation perfectly.<p>

"Okay so Danny kissed you because he was thanking you? That's bollocks! Especially after the doctors lounge thing before Haiti. Clearly there is something between you two." He said, fully facing her, resting on his knees, leaning his chest on his chair.  
>"But what about Cliff? He's really great and-" Mindy began, but was cut off.<br>"No no no! He left you! You felt the need to change physically for that guy? He's a no go!"  
>"But like Danny said about being forced to be the best version of yourself!" Mindy protested, but was instantly shut down by her new friend Phil.<br>"Look Mindy, I really have to go, and I'm sorry to say it but your fee has increased by like twenty bucks. But before I go I have to ask, has Danny ever asked you to change, and meant it? Not just spiteful weight remarks, but really wanted you to change? Or have you forced the best version of him out of his shell? And has he done the same for you?"  
>"Oh my god Phil the Cabbie, you are so wise. Here's my card. Please text me, I need your number. You are my new guru since Gwen's kid got braces."<br>"Oh yeah. Send my love to Gwen, Carl and Riley."  
>"Ew why? They don't know you!" She laughed. As did the driver.<br>"Okay so that's sixty-two fifty."  
>She paid Phil, who took the money and the card she had been meaning to hand him, before she was yet again distracted.<br>"Thanks Phil. You've made this easier. Kind of." She sighed as he pulled her case out of the trunk and carrying it up the stairs outside her apartment.  
>"By Mindy! Good luck!" He said giving her a hug, which she reciprocated gladly. She even waved him off from the stoop, as if they were the oldest of friends.<br>She grabbed her bags and entered her building. She swiftly made her way to the elevator, up to her floor and into her home. Where she shut the door quickly and _slid down the back, head in hands, her arms settling on her knees.  
>She was screwed<em>.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so I'm not sure how that was, so let me know! I hope it was good because this is my first Dandy multi chapter. Also the taxi driver was kind of inspired by both Bridget Jones' incident with a taxi driver, and my own experiences with friendly folk! So I figured WHY NOT! I hate to sound needy but I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE! 3<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So after some spelling mistakes on my part, and very lovely reviews (thank you all by the way) I have written a second, slightly shorter chapter. The third will be up soon too. This is a series of texts between a variety of people all leading up to the 1 o'clock mark, when they have to face each other again. Tell me what you think about this chapter, because there's going to be no scene setting or people placement. Instead it's just names, times and dialogue and I want to know if it's a revolutionary literary technique, or if I should leave it in a corner to be forgotten ;)  
>Enjoy!<em>**

_Danny & Richie_  
>Danny grabbed his phone and found the only person he could go to in moments like this... His brother.<p>

**8:02am**  
>Dude I did something stupid. And it's all your fault. How have you been?<br>D x

**8:05am**  
>Hey Danny what's up? I'm good thanks and you can't blame me. I wasn't there ;) LOL Xx<p>

**8:08am**  
>This is not a time for lots of laughs! This is serious! I kissed Mindy.<br>D x

**8:09am**  
>WHAT?! :O why?! What happened?! And stop putting 'd' I know it's you! Xc<p>

**8:12am**  
>Fine but stop using those little faces they're stupid! And what does 'xc' mean?<br>X

**8:15am**  
>Fine but stop changing the subject! What made you finally do it?<br>Oh and it's a typo Xx

**8:18am**  
>I dunno. What do you mean 'finally'?!<br>X

**8:22am**  
>You know EXACTLY what I mean! Don't play dumb Danny. You didn't shut up about her last time I saw you! Xx<p>

**11:46am**  
>Sorry I fell asleep. And it's all your fault anyway! If you hadn't of told Morgan about dad it wouldn't have happened!<br>X

**11:48am**  
>No worries and yeah dad called and said you went to see him. I'm so proud of you Dan. So what happened with you and Mindy?Xx<p>

**11:54am**  
>Honestly? I have no idea. We were sat together. She walked away, and I missed her? How can you miss someone a few feet away?!<br>X

**11:58am**  
>Awwww Danny 3 Mindy! Did you talk about it? Xx<p>

**12:00pm**  
>Shut up it's not like that. She came with me to dads, it was nice. Look I have work in an hour and need a shower and to clear my head a bit. I'll phone you later and we can talk? mainly about Danny jr? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!<br>X

**12:09pm **  
>Sorry Dan! And okay phone me after you've finished, make sure it's not too late though I'm out after 9. One last thing, what changed from 'all talk' to 'action!?' Xx<p>

**12:10pm **  
>Probably when I saw her naked. pushed me over the edge.<br>X

**12:11pm **  
>EXPLAIN NOW<p>

**12:22pm **  
>I will later LOL<br>X

**12:24pm**  
>Fiiiiiine! talk later xx<p>

**_-Meanwhile-_**

_Mindy & Jeremy_  
>Mindy awoke on her couch at 10:30. She showered and began getting ready, until her phone beeped. Cliff had text her.<p>

_Hey babe I've sorted my shift so I'll around the building at 1 too! Looking forward to seeing you xxx_

Oh god. Oh god oh god. Mindy planned to turn to the only man she could right now... But no. She couldn't turn to him because he'd kissed her. Okay plan B.

**10:37am**  
>Hey I can't come in today super duper sick sorry!<p>

**10:42am**  
>What's wrong? How was your flight back?<p>

**10:45am**  
>It was just a flight what do you expect? All I did was sit down for a while geeez why do people ask about flights? Anyway I think I've got jet lag so I need to stay in bed :

**10:53am**  
>You're being an idiot I'm not covering anymore patients for you. You were on the plane for less than five hours. I've been more jet lagged walking up three flights of stairs. Get your ass to work or you're doing the on call work for the next four weekends! How was Mr Castellano? Morgan told me everything!<p>

**10:54am**  
>What do you mean? Danny was consistent with what Danny is usually like. What does Morgan know?<p>

**10:59am**  
>I mean Danny's dad! What happened in LA Mindy? Have you two had a fight?<p>

**11:16am**  
>Kind of. Do I really have to work? Pleaaaase?<p>

**11:19am**  
>Yes. You have to. See you at 1!<p>

Dammit! Mindy thought. She couldn't avoid what was coming. She didn't know what to do.  
>•Danny was out of the question<br>•Jeremy was of no help with skipping work  
>Which left Gwen. Gwen was mostly useless in confusing situations. But she had no alternative.<p>

**11:33am**  
>Gwen I need to talk to you. Danny kissed me! Xx<p>

**11:47am**  
>Sorry Riley has a cold, I didn't see my phone and WHAT! Finally! Was it good? Xx<p>

**11:50am**  
>Finally? Why finally? X<p>

**11:54am**  
>Handsome jerk? You two are practically inseparable! And you didn't answer... WAS IT GOOD?! Xx<p>

**11:59am**  
>But we were friends! Xx<p>

**12:03pm**  
>MINDY! Was it good? Xx<p>

**12:06pm**  
>IT WAS FANTASTIC! It's ruined what I wanted with Cliff and confused me so much! He said it was a 'thank you'! What does that even mean? Look I need to get ready, I have to go to work pretty soon so can I just call you after the most awkward shift of a lifetime. Can I call you around 7? Xx<p>

**12:09pm **  
>Of course! I'm always here for you, you know that :) xxx<p>

Mindy stood holding the pole for support on the subway. It was almost ten to one, and she didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. She didn't have time to wonder when she felt the bag on her hip vibrate. She grabbed her phone and her face involuntarily lit up. It was from Danny.

**12:48pm**  
>I can see you.<br>D

She looked around, and tried to spot him, but she couldn't spot him.

**12:50pm**  
>Well done, what do you want? A medal? :P<p>

**12:51pm**  
>You have one on hand? That'd be great!<p>

**12:52pm**  
>Where are you? I can't give you a medal while you're hidden!<p>

**12:53pm**  
>I don't think you have one...<p>

**12:54pm**  
>You got me I don't :P<p>

She smirked at her phone as she got off of the subway, but Danny was no where in sight.

**12:55pm**  
>Why do you always disappear on me Castellano? :P<p>

Danny stopped for a moment to consider his reply. He honestly didn't know how he had gotten to the office building before her, they were only one carriage apart. He decided to go with the message he knew he shouldn't send, but the one he wanted to send most.

**12:57pm**  
>Why do you always let me go Lahiri?<p>

He pressed send and immediately headed for the elevators. He had planned to wait for her, to try and ease the awkwardness but instead, he decided to stick his foot in it. _Nice one Castellano_ he thought to himself.

_1 New Message_  
>Danny<p>

She opened it with haste, but then her heart sank. She read through their conversation. Flirting. More flirting... and then he ruined it. She sighed and headed into work.

_1:02pm_

Mindy arrived at the office and went through greeting the excited friends and colleagues, and those that were not that excited. She craned her neck and stood on her tip toes to get a glimpse of Danny's door. She saw it slam shut, Danny hidden behind it. She sighed, before telling everyone everything about her trip. Well, almost everything.

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to get their kind of mirrored feelings shown without being too obvious, but I'm not sure if I achieved that. Also the subtle flirting on the subway was an attempt at showing how unaware they still are about their relationship because I never said this would be easy!  
>Number three will be here before Friday people! :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so number three is here as promised :) I have the next three chapters kind of mapped out, but the ideas might be put off for a couple more, depending on how painful the hiatus becomes! Also I may have rattled on a bit in this chapter, but I knew that the ideas in it couldn't really be split into two chapters. A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed! It makes me really happy seeing these reactions so thank you all so much!  
>Chapter three picks up right from chapter two, so everyone had just listened to Mindy talk about their time in LA, leaving out the kiss.<em>**

* * *

><p>"And Betsy-" Mindy lowered her voice as everyone started to walk away. "If anyone comes to see me and it's not work related, can you tell them..."<br>"One second Dr Lahiri let me write this down. Okay... Go." She said as she clicked her pen, looking expectantly at Mindy.  
>"Can you tell them Dr Lahiri is extremely busy catching up so if they can just leave their name and reason for calling in with you I will get back to them. Got it?" Mindy asked, feeling her message was not too obvious a way to avoid Cliff, with the added bonus of knowing what he wants with her. Betsy nodded and Mindy thanked her, before taking herself to her office. She got to work looking through file after file, catching up on what she had actually missed while she was away. She tried to push the images of the trip away, but she just couldn't.<br>"Ugggggh!" She groaned before lowering her face on her desk. She lifted her head quickly and grabbed the nearest folder. She had to talk to him. But she didn't want everyone seeing and becoming suspicious.  
>She left her office and left the door open before entering Danny's without knocking.<br>"Do you mind... Oh it's you. Erm take a seat." He mumbled, looking up at her and quickly looking back to the papers in front of him.  
>"Danny I seem to have one of your files here." She said loudly, before closing the door and perching on the edge of his desk rather than sitting on a chair.<br>"Can I have it then?" He asked.  
>"That was a lie. I just didn't want anyone to suspect anything." She whispered.<br>"What would they suspect?" He whispered back.  
>"I don't know! I just didn't want them getting the wrong idea! One second." Mindy stood and walked back to the door, peeped out of it and locked it.<br>"What are you doing?!" Danny hissed.  
>"I don't want anyone... Walking in!" She said quietly.<br>"On what?"  
>"Kiss me."<br>"What?!" He asked, his eyes wide.  
>"Kiss me." Mindy repeated, kneeling by his chair, an elbow resting on his desk.<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't."  
>"Why?"<br>"Why do you want me to?" He asked, turning his chair slightly to face her. He reached his hand out gently and pushed some hair to behind her ear. He had no reason to, as it was not in the way but he felt any excuse to touch her was a good one.  
>"That's why." She said, her voice caught in her throat. She stood and wheeled him out from under his desk slightly, leaning her body between him and the desk. He looked into her eyes while his mouth fell open slightly.<br>"What's why?" He asked, remembering she hadn't really answered his question.  
>"Because I'm confused and I need to remember what it's like before I do something really stupid." Mindy finished on a heavy sigh. Danny stood up almost immediately and place his hands either side of Mindy, leaning forward over her, the desk now supporting both of them. He placed his forehead on hers and let out a shaky breath.<p>

There was a knock at her door causing them both to jump and stand away from the desk, before Mindy opened the door with a disgruntled smile.  
>"What is it Betsy? I have a lot to do."<br>"Dr Lahiri there's a erm. Someone left a message but I didn't feel comfortable just writing it and-" Betsy mumbled, trying to find the right words. Which was unnecessary because Morgan and Peter pushed her out of the way and grabbed one of Mindy's arms each.  
>"Sorry Betsy but you were taking too long, come on Dr L!" Morgan said, which Peter quickly followed with "there's no point fighting us this is important man!"<br>"But I have a lot of... Cliff?" She said as the men halted and dropped her arms.  
>"Mindy I... I'm crazy about you. I was stupid and selfish and I should have trusted you. Nobody has made me feel the way you have these past few weeks in my entire life. I was rash and I was well stupid and... Well... Mindy I-" Mindy held her breath, fearing what he was going to say next.<br>But she didn't need to. Danny came out of his office in a hurry. He stopped as he reached her, and the whole room turned to face him.  
>"Miss Wright had gone into labour. It's twins and because of her age it was agreed at the start of her pregnancy there would be two doctors on the day to help her deliver. Mindy I need you now."<br>"Can't you take a different doctor? This is a huge moment!" Morgan pleaded, like a child who wanted his way.  
>"I can't Morgan. She fifteen and requested a female doctor to be present. Plus I have a gynaecological exam in three minutes that Peter needs to take care of and a planned parenthood meeting with a teenage girl and her partner I need Jeremy to see to not long after that and we need to go now." He said before making his way to the elevator, with all eyes still on him.<br>"Come on people!" He said angrily causing everyone to disband leaving just Mindy and Cliff.  
>"I'm sorry-" she said walking away and entering the elevator.<br>"It can-" Cliff began to say before Danny closed the doors quickly.  
>"-wait." Cliff finished before leaving the office with his tail between his legs.<p>

"Thank you-" Mindy said, but Danny cut her off.  
>"Don't worry about it." He replied without looking at her.<br>"I mean it Danny. What happened between us-" she turned to face him, but he looked to the floor and interrupted her again.  
>"-it shouldn't have happened. I won't apologise for it Mindy, but we agreed to leave it! Then you pull a stunt like that! Can we please just deliver these babies and get back to-"<br>"Get back to what Danny? Normal?" She said folding her arms and standing in front of him.  
>"I was going to say work actually but normal works too." He snapped back. He too folded his arms as he stared at her.<br>"Okay." She said coldly, cutting her eyes at him.  
>"Okay." He mimicked, giving her a sarcastic smirk. They reached the bottom floor and Mindy raced out and headed to the road side but Danny called after her.<br>"Do you not want a lift?" He shouted.  
>"You took the subway this morning, why is your car here?" She asked as she walked back towards him.<br>"I left my car and keys at the office, I wasn't leaving those unprotected on my street while we were away." He retorted. They drove to the hospital in silence, the odd glance at one another along the way. They were at the hospital for seven hours where they eventually delivered two healthy boys. Mindy stood looking in on the sleeping babies on the maternity ward, the twins lay looking at one another and it made her heart melt.  
>"Hi." Danny's voice was low and friendly, as if calling a truce. Mindy didn't reply, instead she turned around and waved flashing him a smile, before calling him over with her hand.<br>"Look-" she whispered, pointing at the boys through the glass.  
>"Did you know she's picked the names?" Danny said, turning his head to face her.<br>"No what are they?"  
>"William and er Daniel." He said, beaming.<br>"Oh my god Danny!" Mindy said, opening her arms for a hug. He walked to her and she rested them around his neck. She was on her tip toes because without her trademark heels, she was tiny. When her lips neared his ear she said to him.  
>"That's really great Danny", squeezing him slightly.<br>"Thanks Min." He replied, holding her close. Mindy's eyes opened wide. She was remembering Cliff called her Min. Oh god. Cliff. She let go of Danny but her hands lingered on his biceps.  
>"Okay. Wow. Now we need to talk about what happened." Mindy said assertively, after quickly squeezing his upper arms. She let them go and led him towards the doctors lounge.<br>"What... Erm... Cliff-" Mindy uttered broken speech.  
>"Look I don't want to talk about this I've said what I wanted to." Danny warned, as he stood and leant against the wall while Mindy was sat on the couch.<br>"Yeah well you didn't hear what I wanted to say." She said pivoting her body to look at him.  
>"Fine continue." He replied, folding his arms and tilting his head back, looking at her down his nose.<br>"I really wanted to get back with Cliff. You know I did. But note I said did. I'm not saying let's get together. I'm just asking we acknowledge that what happened wasn't just a thank you. I'm not asking for anything. I don't want anything, I don't think." Mindy paused, trying to read Danny, but his expression was unchanged.  
>"Well it seems you don't care... Look if you regret it just say and I can stop embarrassing myself!" Mindy sighed, turning her head away.<br>"I don't regret it." Danny objected calmly, still with his emotionless expression.  
>"You don't regret it?" Mindy echoed in shock.<br>"Of course I don't. You're a good person and a great friend. I probably shouldn't have kissed you, but that doesn't mean I regret it. But when it comes to Cliff I'm not going to be of any help."  
>"Well I don't need any help with that. I'm ending it. Completely." Mindy confessed "will you excuse me a minute?" She left the room and Danny saw her pace the corridor with her phone to her ear. He sat down and began to doze off to sleep. Twenty minutes or so later Mindy returned, the click of the opening door stirring Danny awake.<br>"You okay?" He asked. Mindy nodded.  
>"Want a ride home?" He asked, standing up, readying himself to leave.<br>"Please."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay do I'm not really that happy with this chapter, but the ideas I wanted to get out there are finished so I hope you enjoyed it! The fourth should be up by the end of Monday and the fifth by the end of the week :)<em>**


End file.
